Child of Darkness
by Freeman
Summary: Has some mild language later on. This story revolves around a mysterious teen in black. please R&R Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: Child of Darkness  
  
First off, I do not own Digimon, though I do own an obsene amount of the ORIGINAL Digimon pvc toy thingies.  
  
R&R's appreciated, unless it's a flame. Though this is based in the Tamers world, all of the season's are linked together into one timeline just to confuse you. j/k. It gives me alittle more room to mess around. This may include just alittle from that 4th. season, Frontier. Depending on wether I need to go there or not to keep the pace and manage some of the things I'm thinking about.  
  
Oh yes, one more thing, unlike my last one, this fic will stay up, even after I have grown to where I think I horribly screwed up on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A human sized Digimon stood in the shadows of a large room. A bat-like Digimon fluttered around him.  
  
"The boy is here Master. He just landed in the desert area." Demidevimon said.  
  
"Then he will need a Digimon soon." The Digimon in the shadow said.  
  
"I'll go now Master." Demidevimon said hastily.  
  
"No, I have a better idea." His Master said, looking over at a set of tanks along the far wall of the chamber. There were twenty-one tanks, but only four had anything in them. Each held data from specific Digimon. His gaze passed by the first one quickly, It was just a fresh Digimon data, he sneered at it's cheery, flower looking hologram. He pondered over the second one for a moment, inside the tank floated the hologram of an Agumon. The third tank held te data of a Wormon, the shadowy figure sighed in disgust.  
  
In the last filled tank was a hologram of a Veemon. A smile spread across the Digimon's face.  
  
"Come here Demidevimon." The shadowy Digimon said. The small Digimon flew too him immediatly. The Digimon's master grabbed him out of the air with a claw of shadow. all that could be heard was some muffling and groans of pain. When it was over, the Demidevimon lay on the ground, twitching, it's mask clutched in it's masters claw.  
  
The dark digimon opened the tank with the Veemon data and placed the mask over the holograms head. The hologram solidified and the blue portions became black.  
  
"You are now Deviveemon. Take this and go to the boy." The Digimon in the shadow said, handing Deviveemon a black and silver digivice. The digimon bowed and ran out of the room. 


	2. Off on a good foot

Darius raised his head from it's pillow of sand. His ears ringing, he shook the sand from his shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Hey, he's waking up." A young voice said.  
  
"Get back, he needs some breathing room." A girl commanded.  
  
"Are you okay?" A red creature at Darius feet asked as he sat up.  
  
Darius scuffled away from the creature as fast as he could, only to bump into a firm metal object, "What the--!"  
  
"Momentai!" A white and green rabbit smiled.  
  
"M-momen-- What's going on here?" Darius asked, pushing his back up against the metal behind him.  
  
"You took a nasty fall into the Digital world." A somewhat mechanical voice with an accent spoke behind him. Darius turrned to see that the voice came from the metal pillar he was leaning against.  
  
"He's starting to remind me of a badly dressed pinball." A boy standing beside the big robot said.  
  
"Don't be silly, pinball's don't wear clothes." The rabbit said.  
  
"Can someone tell me what's going on here...Preferably a human." Darius said, standing in the middle of the group, glancing at the non human creatures nervously.  
  
"You were pulled into the Digital world somehow. You fell from up there, landed here. And just woke up." A boy wearing goggles said.  
  
"And what are those?" Darius said, looking at the creatures.  
  
"We're Digimon." A fox like creature standing on it's hind legs replied.  
  
"I'm Guilmon, my partner is Takatomon." The red Digimon said.  
  
"Heh... He means Takato." The boy with the goggles said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing.  
  
"I'm Henry, This is Terriermon." A boy in an orange vest said, pointing to the rabbit looking Digimon, And she's Susie, that's Lopmon." He pointed to a little girl and a purplish Digimon that looked alot like Terriermon.  
  
"My name is Rika." The girl said flatly.  
  
"I'm Renamon, Rika's partner." The fox said in a similar manner.  
  
"Guardromon at you service." The big robot said.  
  
"Kazu." A boy wearing a black shirt with a strange cross on it leaned against Gaurdromon.  
  
"Kenta." A boy with glasses said.  
  
"Marineangemon." Whistled a pink Digimon floating beside Kenta.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Henry asked.  
  
"Darius..." He said, stunned by the Digimon.  
  
Takato noticed and smiled, "They do seem to have that affect on you at first."  
  
"So this... Is it like the card game?" Darius asked.  
  
"He catches on fast..." Rika said. Darius shot her a look. She folded her arms and looked away, "hmph..."  
  
"Well, we better get going again." Henry said.  
  
"Where to?" Darius asked.  
  
"Dunno, but we'll find out eventually..." Henry replied.  
  
"Ya do this alot, Don't you?" Darius asked.  
  
"Yep." Takato said.  
  
"Well, mind if I tag along until i find a way out of here?" Darius asked.  
  
"Fine by me. The more the merrier." Takato said. Guilmon agreed with him.  
  
The others nodded, except for Rika and Renamon, who just turned around and began walking.  
  
"What's up with them?" Darius asked.  
  
"Nothing, As a matter of fact, I think you got off easy." Kenta said.  
  
"Okay..." Darius said, shrugging it off. Everyone began following Rika and her Digimon. 


End file.
